


It’s Fun

by Plushion



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caddy is surprisingly introspective, He almost says bad words, Just... read it, Mighty Nein as Family, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Siblings mentioned - Freeform, The Clay family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: Caduceus spends an average night shift getting lost in thought...





	It’s Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Dis is just some calm internal thoughts that Caduceus might be having. Forgive any incorrect info pls! I don’t remember exaaaactly what Tal said about Cads siblings so... i just did what came to mind lol

Geez. These people are fun. I mean, dangerously so. But still-- Fun! Kinda feels like I’m a kid again. Like I’m home with mama and Clarabelle.

Corrin and dad were the ones that went out more often, so me and Clara hung out a lot. She was always a piece of work, even though she’s about 5 years older than me. I’m the youngest but I think I’ve always been the most mature. (Except Corrin). Mama said I had an ‘Old soul’.

Clarabelle taught me all the bad words. Well-- What I thought were _all_ the bad words. Apparently there’s way more. Beau sure uses a lot of ‘em.

Corrin’s the oldest. They left first, with dad. They were the most fit of all the kids, so I guess it made sense. I sure did miss them though...

Cecil is second oldest. And he’s a bit of a dumba- I shouldn’t say that. He actually only left before me, with mama too.

Conna’s third, she left second, headed northeast. She’s arguably the smartest.

Then Celina is fourth, she couldn’t wait to leave. She was so confident she’d find the cure our home needed. She’s always been the blindly brave one, diving headfirst out of the back window, saying it was important practice. (For what? How could that be important?) (Although I have jumped through a couple windows too...)

Clarabelle is second youngest, only a few years older than me. She left a little bit before Cecil. She’s stubborn as a... What’s the phrase? Oh well, she’s just really stubborn. Mama said she’d go with her, but Clara said she needed to go with Cecil one day, said he was too much of a... D Word, without her. Mama made her chew a bunch of raw mint leaf after she said it.

Then, me. I’m the youngest. I left several months ago when a few of these people came to me. I think they only came with the hopes of reviving their friend, which is fair. Losing a loved one really stinks. But they seemed pretty on-board when I offered to come with them on their quest.

Like I said, it’s been fun! They’re all pretty nice to me! I do my best to help out, it’s nice that they actually take my advice (Clara never listened). They seem to like my food, even Nott, who usually eats just pounds of a bacon a week.

Fighting is interesting. I’ve had to fend off bad plants before, but I’ve never killed a person. Thankfully it’s (mostly) ‘bad’ people. Sometimes I stay up at night and think about all the people, if they were _actually_  ‘bad’, if it was worth it. I mean, sure... Everyone dies eventually, and violence is usually natural, but... I can’t help but wonder.

I see great things in these people. And it worries me. I feel like I’m getting distracted. I’ve always been easily distracted anyway, but I need to keep my goals in order. With these people, the things we find, the places we go, I think I might just be the one to save my family’s forest. But I keep focusing on these people. These wonderful disasters, well only a few of them are disastrous. Maybe thats mean...

The Wildmother seems to think I’m still on the right path, though. So I’m doing my best, hoping I’m not imposing too much.

I am a little bit... Concerned about the fact I could run into a family member. If it were mama, or Corrin and dad, it would probably be ok. I’d love to see them again, actually. But I’m a pretty different person around the rest. I don’t want my somewhat new-ish friends to think less of me for how I act when I’m with them.

Another thing I’m worried about is how _fun_  this is. What if... What if we find a way to save my home... But I don’t want to go back? What if I want to stay with these people? Fighting pirates and giant bugs and other freaky stuff?

What if.

What if.

What if.

I used to have almost no worries! My only stressors being the dying forest and hoping the strawberries grew well. They were always a little finicky, maybe it was the temperature or- Focus Caduceus!

It’s night, now, and I’m up for my watch. I’m not used to getting such little sleep. When it was just me alone, all I really had to do was wake up and tend to the gardens, have some food, then hop right back into bed for a few more hours.

Now it’s maybe 7 hours if we’re on the road. My tea helps me relax. Yesterday we found Pumpkins! Pumpkins in fu- (Dam- Dang it, Clara) in Xhorhas! I had some cinnamon sticks, so I made a nice pumpkin cinnamon tea (really clears up the sinuses).

As the sun starts to rise, I stretch my limbs, yawning as my knee clicks a bit. I shake the others awake, starting with least to most grumpy.

We all talk as everyone comes to full consciousness. Then, we gather our things, mount our Moorbounders, and set off. Hopefully having an uneventful day on the trip back to the city. I could use a soak in the hot tub.


End file.
